Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breaker liner attachment structure for a vertical shredder that shreds discarded household electric appliances and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Vertical shredders are used as devices that perform a shredding process for recycling discarded household electric appliances such as a refrigerator and/or massive waste such as pressed aluminum, steel rack, electronic board and radiator that have been collected.
The vertical shredder includes: a rotor that is supported on a rotation shaft rotating about a vertical axis; a cylindrical shell, that is disposed on an outer side of the rotor in a radial direction in such a mariner as to be concentric with the vertical axis, and has an inner circumference portion on which a shell liner is attached; a breaker that is supported above the rotor in such a manner as to be coaxial with a rotation shaft; a sweeper supported below the rotor in such a manner as to be coaxial with the rotation shaft; a discharge ring disposed on a circumference portion of the sweeper in such a manner as to extend along the rotational trajectory of the sweeper; and a discharge portion through which a shredded material that has been swept out through an opening formed on a circumference wall of the discharge ring by the sweeping operation performed by the sweeper is discharged to the outside.
Japanese Utility Model No. 3059207 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) discloses a vertical shredder including a breaker (described as a “knocker” in Patent Literature 1), a rotor, and a sweeper that are rotatable about a vertical axis both in normal and reverse directions. In the vertical shredder, liners are attached to both left and right side surfaces of the breaker and the sweeper, serving as smashing surfaces.
The breaker liners disclosed in Patent Literature 1 are breaker liners disposed on both left and right side surfaces of portions of an arm, formed to extend in the radial direction, on a tip side, for the rotation in both normal and reverse directions about the vertical axis. This pair of breaker liners are fastened and fixed to each other through a long bolt and a nut, with the arm in between.
Thus, the bolt is largely elongated by the impact and the like as a result of smashing the shredding target object. As a result, the nut is likely to be loosened. All things considered, the breaker might be detached from the arm during the shredding process.
When the breaker liner wears and becomes thin by being in contact with the shredding target object during the shredding process, the bolt and the nut might also wear. In particular, the nut that has worn is difficult to remove when the breaker liner is replaced. Further wearing might even result in detachment of the breaker liner from the arm during the shredding process.